Naruto: the fox ninja
by Mithinga-the-myth
Summary: Naruto likes the kyuubi who acts kind towards him. Naruto leaves the leaf village after learning everyone hates him. What will happen next? Will he become a ninja? Will he be a missing nin? Find Out!
1. Away From Here

**Summary:** Naruto likes the kyuubi acts kind towards Naruto who leave the leaf village. What will happen next?

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Naruto. He belongs to Mazashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 1: Away from here**

* * *

The class were giving their Genin Exams. They were supposed to do the clone technique and Naruto was very nervous. He could not do the clone technique. 'Oh man! What will I do I can't even do the clone technique properly.' Naruto was very worried. As he watched students go inside the exam room and come out of there with the leaf forehead protector. Almost everyone passed the exam. At last Naruto's name was called out. He gulped and entered the room. There was Iruka and Mizuki sitting there. "Ok Naruto, do the clone technique." Iruka asked Naruto to do. Naruto gulped and did the tiger seal and scouted "bushin no jutsu" but the result was not good which resulted in Naruto failing the exam.

"Naruto you fail." Iruka sighed.

"Wait...Wait one more try please."Naruto begged but Iruka did not listen to him.

Naruto went back to his seat without the forehead protector. Later Naruto was watching the Parents who were congratulating their children for passing. Two parents saw Naruto and glared at him and said

"look at him. Thank God he did not pass that Mons..." she was cut off by the other

"Don't you know the rule, we can't say more than that."

They continued to glare and walked away. Naruto sighed and was ready to go but stopped by a voice which said

"There is another way to pass." Naruto jumped for joy and asked

"How...How! Tell me please!" the man smiled and told him how.

Naruto ran for joy from hearing how to pass the Genin exam. The man just smiled and disappeared from sight.

* * *

Later at the Hokage's office four ANBU members showed up and said

"Hokagesama, Naruto stole the forbidden scroll."

The Hokage sighed and told them to find him at once. The ANBU disappeared. The ninjas were also looking for Naruto.

"Did you find the brat?" one asked.

No was the answer from all of them.

"Damn it. Where did he go."

With that the resumed their search. Iruka knew where Naruto was and went for Naruto. At last he found him.

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed.

Naruto was lying on the ground and was looking very tired. "Oh! Iruka sensei" Naruto smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Iruka said with rage.

"I was (huff) just learning the (huff) shadow clone jutsu." Naruto said.

'Looks like he trained a lot' Iruka thought. "Why?" Iruka asked.

"To pass the Genin exam (huff) Mizuki sensei told me if (huff) I learn a jutsu from this scroll I can be a Genin." Naruto said.

"Mizuki did?" Iruka asked confused and Naruto nodded.

"Why would Mizuki do that?" he asked himself.

"To kill him and take the scroll." A voice said.

They turned around to see who it was and saw Mizuki standing there.

"WH...WHAT!" Naruto shouted in shock "Why...why kill me." He asked.

"I'll explain. You see the kyuubi was never killed. The Yondaime Hokage could not kill it so he..."

Mizuki was interrupted by Iruka shouting "DON'T MIZUKI! "

Mizuki just laughed. "Everyone in the village hates you because"

he was again interrupted by Iruka "NOOO MIZUKI DONT TELL HIM!"

"Tell me what" Naruto asked.

"That the Yondaime Hokage sealed the kyuubi in you. In other words...YOU ARE THE kyuubi'S INCARNATION!" he said screaming at the last part and grabbing the giant shuriken on his back.

"YOU KILLED MANY NINJAS OF THIS VILLAGE INCLUDING IRUKA'S PARENTS YOU MONSTER...I WILL KILL YOU!" Mizuki shouted throwing the shuriken at him.

Naruto was wide eyed after hearing this and failed to notice the shuriken before it was too late. He shut his eyes in fear but noticed that the shuriken didn't hit him, he opened his eyes slowly to see what happen but he saw That Iruka was on top of him with the shuriken stabbed in his back.

"wh...Why?" he cried with tears flowing endlessly.

"Because we are the same both of us were alone from the start. It's been hard hasn't it Naruto." Saying this Tear rolled from Iruka's eyes as well.

"Tch...Iruka, serves you right for protecting the Monster." Mizuki commented.

At this comment Naruto was fuming with rage. "WHY YOU! I WILL BEAT THE HELL OUT YOU! TAJUU KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU" he screamed at an instant hundred clones of Naruto appeared everywhere.

"Get ready Mizuki... for the beating of a lifetime" all of the clones said. A scream was heard from the forest. After beating Mizuki Naruto went to Iruka who was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked him. Iruka simply said

"Close your eyes" Naruto did as told "now open." He said. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka's forehead protector missing.

"Congratulation you are a Genin now." Iruka said with pride. The Hokage was watching him in his crystal ball. The ninjas came in and said that they did not find him.

"Don't worry he is found" he said with a smile.

* * *

The next day the Genin's were at the classroom. When they saw Naruto there Sikamaru questioned him

"Oi Naruto why are you here." Naruto just pointed at his forehead protector. Iruka came inside the classroom and assigned the teams team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Saruka. Naruto was Quiet, Sasuke sighed and sakura screamed

"I'm not teaming up with him, why is he here anyways he failed, and everyone says he is a monster maybe they are right."

At this comment Iruka looked at Naruto who flung a punch at sakura which was blocked by Sasuke. Naruto was now irritated that Sasuke saved her so he kicked Sasuke sideways and sent him flying. Everyone gasped at Naruto's power. Naruto just stayed quiet and Iruka announced the rest of the teams. At lunch Sakura was waiting sitting and having lunch alone.

"Umm...Sakura can I ask u a question?" a voice said.

"Sa...Sas...Sasuke... of course you can." She said with a blush.

"What do you think of Naruto?" he asked.

At this Sakura was annoyed and said "I don't care about him he is an orphan that's why he acts like that. Don't worry about him...I don't care about at all."

Sasuke was angered and walked away.

"Umm...Sasuke did I say something wrong?" She asked

"No...See you later." With that he disappeared. Later at the roof they met their sensei. His face was covered by a mask and his forehead protector covered his left eye. he wore a full sleeve shirt and a jonin vest on top.

"So let's introduce ourselves, your likes dislikes and dream let's start with the Girl."

"Umm. Shouldn't you go first sensei." She said to him

. "Ok then...I am Hatake Kakashi my likes and dislikes are none of your business, my hobby is mine only and as for my dream I'm not sharing with you. Now you go"

At this sakura sweet dropped. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like a boy (hehehehe) my dream is (heheheh) I dislike Naruto" she glared at Naruto and continued "my hobby is"

she was cut off by Kakashi "Next Blue shirt"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke I like a few things and dislike many things. I have an ambition to kill a certain man who ruined my life."

"Next Blond boy" Naruto Introduced himself in a cold voice.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I dislike people calling me monster and glaring at me, I like the kyuubi and I have no goal or dream."

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were wide eyed when they heard he likes the kyuubi.

"Oi Naruto do you know what you're talking about...the kyuubi destroyed the village" Sasuke said to him. Naruto just walked away and replied

"I don't Care..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

At Naruto's home while Naruto was sleeping he heard a voice in his head.

"**THAT WAS SOME TRASHING BACK THERE KIT"**A voice said. Naruto looked around and saw bars and inside was the kyuubi

. "KYU...KYUBI!" He said I fear and backed away slowly

. But the kyuubi was Kind to him "**DON'T FEAR KIT I WON'T DO YOU ANY HARM" **kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto sighed and asked why and the Beast replied "**BECAUSE YOU'RE STRONG AND I LIKE YOU" **kyuubi asked again

** "**why did** y**ou attack the village?" The kyuubi's answer shocked him.

"I think I'm starting to like you" Naruto said with a smile and kyuubi laughed.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Naruto come to the training grounds tomorrow at nine and don't eat anything" Kakashi said to Naruto who was walking away.

"Why?" sakura enquired

"I'll explain tomorrow" with that Kakashi disappeared in smoke.

"Umm...Sasuke do you know what he is talking about?" Sakura asked but Sasuke was gone.

* * *

The next day Sasuke and sakura had been waiting for Naruto for an hour.

"Do you know Where Naruto is?" Sasuke asked Sakura who was already angry at Naruto for not showing up.

"No...he doesn't have Parents to shove he and tell him be here on time, he's lucky" sakura sighed

"Having no Parents is not luck. Naruto would love if he had Parents Shouting at him all the time. Do you even know what Naruto feels being alone all his life watching children play with their parents?" Sasuke said in a dark voice.

"You're just a heartless person." At this sakura almost cried

"Bu...But you didn't seem to care the other day" Sakura said.

"Because that wasn't me" Sasuke replied

and Sakura's Heart was felling Very heavy. At two Kakashi appeared and saw Naruto Missing.

"So Naruto's Missing" Kakashi said

"I'll bring him here' replied Sasuke

"I'll go too" Sakura said and both left.

Kakashi just sighed. After reaching Naruto's Apartment Sakura decided to wait outside while Sasuke went in.

"What the hell!" Sasuke said to himself after seeing Naruto's room.

There was a Painting of what happened in Konoha 10 years ago and the kyuubi sealed in a blond baby boy and at the end of the Painting a Konoha forehead protector stabbed with a kunai in the centre.

'So Naruto holds the kyuubi that explains' Sasuke thought

and ran out to Sakura and said "We have to find Kakashi sensei NOW!"and they both headed towards the field.

"Sasuke...Where's Naruto?" Sakura Asked Sasuke.

"I don't know. My guess is he Left Konoha" Sasuke replied.

"WHATT!" Sakura shouted.

At the field they Found Kakashi Sasuke shouted

"Kakashi sensei I think Naruto Left the village."

"What! Let's go to the Hokage at once" he said at a serious tone.

On the way Sasuke asked Kakashi something which shocked.

"Sensei does Naruto contain the kyuubi?" he asked softly so that only he and Kakashi could hear.

"So you found out." Kakashi said and Sasuke nodded

"Listen Sasuke this is classified information so don't tell anyone, got it" Sasuke was shocked but only nodded.

* * *

Inside the Hokage's Office Iruka and Hokage was there along with team 8 (Hyuuga Hinata, Inazuka Kiba and Aburama Shino.)

"Hokagesama...We think that Naruto has Left this village" Kakashi said.

This shocked Iruka and team 8 but Not the Hokage. The Hokage just sighed and said

"I know the villagers saw him leaving last night and did not bother to tell me its lucky one of my ninja's overheard him and reported to me half an hour earlier.

Hinata was very depressed that Naruto left the leaf village.

"Seems like only your team has not given the test but we have a serious matter here so team 8 team 10 and team 7 go and find him.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

Review and rate... I know it was a bit boring but chapter 2 is going to be interesting.


	2. Learning the fox style

** CHAPTER 2: LEARNING THE FOX STYLE**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura met up with Kakashi at the west gate. Team 10 and team 8 also came to look for Naruto.

"The villagers say he went this way and around 12 pm. So we should be able to catch up with him if we speed up." Kakashi said.

With that they left to search for him.

* * *

Naruto was walking for hours now and was very tired.

"Hey kyuubi, do you know any interesting jutsu you could teach me." Naruto asked.

"**Haha I Know a Lot Of Jutsu I Can Teach You Kit"** the kyuubi replied

. "So you will teach me right" Naruto asked hopefully.

**"Yes I Will But for That You Will Have To Learn The Fox Style or The Way Of The Fox...Since I'm a Fox I can only teach you Fox Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu."** Kyuubi said

"Hmm...What is the fox style" Naruto asked very much confused.

"**The Fox Style is where you become a fox" **kyuubi replied

at which Naruto screamed "EEEHHHH! I WILL BECOME A FOX!"

"**NO Kit You Will Fight like a Fox and use your head, Your Appearance will not change much just your eyes will be slit and whiskers will be darker" **kyuubi explained

"Oh! Thank God...so when can I learnit." Naruto wasnow excited.

**"You will learn but I have to teach you how to control your chakra." **kyuubi told him.

"Booooooring" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"**Come close kit I want to give you something"**

Naruto cocked his headbut listened

"**this may hurt a little" **saying that the kyuubi touched Naruto's head

"wait... what hurt a lit...AAAAGGGGGG!" Naruto screamed.

The pain was slowly fading away. When it faded Naruto fell down to his knees and gasped for breath.

"(huff puff) what the (huff) hell (huff) was that" Naruto said while still trying to get air.

**"Look at your hand kit" **kyuubi said

and Naruto listened there he saw kanji for fox written on his deltoid muscle.

"Whoa! What is that?" he asked.

"**The proof that you are a fox ninja. Now you just have to buy a blank forehead protector and put a fox symbol on it..haha, Up ahead there is a river we will start your training there" **kyuubi said.

"ALLRIGHT!" Naruto jumped for joy and kyuubi smiled but his smile didn't last long

"**Kit there are some ninja's following you, eleven to be exact and from Konoha." **Kyuubi warned him

"What! What the hell do these people want with me...hey kyuubi help me please" Naruto begged.

The kyuubi sighed "**Listen kit if I keep helping you like this you will grow weak so this is the last time now create three clones and send them in the away from each other. You accumulate chakra at your leg and start running." **Naruto did as told and dashed off.

* * *

Team 7, team 8 and team 10were heading towards the east. Sakura looked worried as well as Hinata.

"Don't worry we will find him" Ino comforted them both.

They were going for an hour but still did not find him. Kakashi could see that most of the Genins were tired.

"Let's stop for a break" Kakashi proposed

"Good idea Kakashi, most of us are tired a break will be good" Asuma supportedthe proposal and Kurenai nodded in agreement.

Sakura was about to complain but was stopped by Sasuke. They all nodded and took a break. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting together and all of a sudden Sakura said

"It's my fault that Naruto left the village, I said horrible things to him and now he left the village"Tears started to fall from her eyes

"I said he was a monster and an orphan" Sakura started crying now.

Everyone heard what Sakura was telling Sasuke, Ino came over and tried to comfort her. Everyone sighed. 'She is taking the blame to herself (sigh) this will be bad if we don't find him fast' Kakashi thought. After an hour they started their search again. They have been travelling for hours and still no sign of him. Kiba was getting annoyed and he suddenly shouted

"OI NARUTO, COME OUT."

This was a bad idea for him because he met with Sakura's fist straight on his face.

"You idiot, this will warn him we are coming for him." Sakura said holding up her fist.

The others sweet dropped

"I think he already knows we are coming for him" Kakashi said.

"WHAT! HOW!" Sakura screamed

"look here, he made clones and made it go away from each other" Kakashi said.

"Naruto can't make clones, and the clones must stay close to the user." Sasuke said.

"But this is not just a simple clone jutsu, I guess he used shadow clone jutsu." Kakashi sighed knowing this is going to be troublesome.

"Shadow Clone jutsu, isn't it a S rank jutsu?" Kurenai asked and Kakashi nodded.

"So you're telling me Naruto can do an S rank mission. Man this is going to be troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

"Now what do we do?" Choji asked.

"We'll split up. Team 8 will go east, Team 10 go west, any question?" Kakashi explained,

"Umm...wh...Who will g...go to the nor...North-east di...Direc...tion" Hinata asked nervously.

"Don't worry Hinata I'll send my tracking dogs" Kakashi said with his smiling eyes.

With that they all left. Kakashi made some hand seals and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning jutsu) " and from the cloud of smoke eight tracking hounds wearing a Konoha forehead protector.

"Yo...Kakashi, what'd ya call us for." One dog said who was sitting on another dog's head.

"Hey Pakkun, I want you guys to go north-east and search for Naruto." Kakashi said

"Hmm...You know I don't know the boy's description." Pakkun said.

"Oh Yes, Sorry about that, a blond boy with three whiskers on each side of his cheeks." Kakashi described the boy and with that the tracking hound set off.

"Ok, Now it's our turn to set off...Let's go you guys." Kakashi ordered. The team nodded and set off.

* * *

"**Ok Kit we reached our place to train, on the other side of the statues there is a cave we will start by meditating there." **Kyuubi told him.

"EEHh! Meditating? Why" Naruto frowned

"**because for fox style you need to gather nature's chakra and fox chakra and mix it with your chakra. But know nature's chakra is dangerous if used recklessly, you can die. Remember that."**

Naruto gulped nervously and went to the other side and found a cave there. He entered the cave and at the end of the cave he found a stone slab in a middle of a small pond. He walked over there and was going to cross the water but was stopped by Kyuubi.

"**Wait kit, before meditating you need to learn water walking" **kyuubi said.

"Ok...so how do I do it." Naruto asked

"**Just gather some chakra at your feet and with precise control you should be able to do it." Kyuubi explained to him.**

Naruto did as he was told but walking on water is not easy, he took a few steps and fell. When he fell Kyuubi laughed at him. Naruto muttered something under his breath about Kyuubi, he tried again and failed again. He failed again and again and kyuubi was tired of seeing him fail again and again so he spoke at last

"**Kit walk slowly, take a step and stop, until you get the hang of it keep doing it like that." **Kyuubi gave him tips.

Again Naruto did as he was told and this time he was doing well and getting the hang of it.

"**Well-done kit keep doing like that." **Kyuubi said with a smile and Naruto grinned.

* * *

While Naruto was training the search party were having a tough time finding Naruto. Team 10 were going west they found foot prints of Naruto. They followed the foot prints and went Far East but as they went on ahead the footprints suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell!" Ino shouted seeing the footprints disappear.

"How troublesome...maybe he is hiding somewhere out here" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, Find him if you find anything call us since this is your first mission do not engage in a fight, GO!" Asuma told the group before setting off.

Ten minutes later Ino Called for her group, the group reached to see Ino wide eyed and pointing at something. The group saw it and was shocked to see something like this done by Naruto.

Team 8 were not having a good time either. Hinata's Byakugan was proving to be useless since she could not detect any chakra signatures. Shino had spread his bugs around to cover a large ground. Meanwhile the group was following Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru could smell Naruto and the smell was getting nowhere closer. At last Akamaru stopped and barked at Kiba.

"What are you sure?" Kiba asked Akamaru nodded.

"Akamaru says his smell stops here sensei" Kiba told Kurenai.

"I guess this was a clone if the smell suddenly disappear, but still scan the area and see if you find any..." Kurenai was interrupted by Hinata who notice something at the tree. The group Looked at it and was shock.

Meanwhile the summoning hounds were tracking Naruto. They were tracking specialist and easily notice that they were following a clone when the smell stopped in the middle of their tracks. The group went to inspect where Naruto was at before he disappeared. Following the smell they found a huge rock. On the rock they found something that made some of the dogs quiver.

"So I guess this is it, you guys go I'll report to Kakashi." Pakkun told and the other dogs disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile team 7 reached the end of the journey when they reached the valley of the ends.

"So the foot prints ends here, that means he has crossed the valley and left to the other side or he was a clone. Let's go back our journey ends here" Kakashi told his group.

"Shouldn't we check on the other side?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

Kakashi just shook his head and said "No, we head back." Kakashi said again.

"Are we just abandoni..." Sasuke was protesting him

and Kakashi interrupted and said "It is dangerous out there, so we can't go without proper equipments." Kakashi stated.

"Then we should help him right if it's that dangerous out there." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded in agreement.

Kakashi was happy with the team worrying about their teammate. Kakashi smiled with his eyes and said

"You guys pass my exam and are officially Genins."

"Wait! What? What does it have to do with Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Those who do not follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their teammates are lower than trash...this is the quality I was looking for in team." Kakashi stated,

"So we look for Naruto now?" Sakura asked

"No...We'll look for him once we give the report to Hokagesama"

Sakura frowned at this

"Don't worry I'm not abandoning him we will just have to come back later" with that the group left.

After some time all the groups met at the place they separated.

"Did you find anything?" Kakashi asked the two groups and Pakkun.

"Yeah, we found something very disturbing" Pakkun told Kakashi.

"You too!" Both Kurenai and Asuma replied together and he nodded.

"And what is it?" Kakashi asked

"Well he wrote and I quote 'Leave or face the wrath of the kyuubi'." Pakkun said.

Kakashi was shocked at hearing this.

'Is this the same Naruto as before' thought was going in the minds of the Genins.

"If all three of yours is a clone then he must have crossed the valley of the end, let's go back" Kakashi told the group and they headed back to Konoha

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was meditating and trying to mix his chakra with the Fox chakra and Nature's chakra. Although he was having a lot of trouble at first but now he is taking the chakras little by little and mixing it together.

"**Keep going like this kit and you will master this within a month" **kyuubi said

but Naruto did not reply he was concentrating in his meditating seeing this kyuubi smiled.

* * *

**-****TO BE CONTINUE—**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS SO I CAN IMPROVE ON IT. AND THE THIRD CHAPTER MAY TAKE A LITTLE TIME. **

**CHAPTER 3: REUNION WITH THE TEAM**


	3. Reunion of the team

**Chapter 3: reunion of the team**

* * *

It has been 6 month now that Naruto left the village. The villagers seemed to like it that Naruto or the so called Monster of Konoha was not around the village anymore. Team 7 gained a new member Sora, who was from the Land of Fire's Fire Temple. He was sent by the Monks to be a ninja although the Monks taught him a little bit of Monk style. Sasuke, Sakura and Sora were currently training at the training at the fields.

Kakashi looked at them 'Well at least their teamwork his improving, 6 months ago it was a mess'

_**FLASHBACK **_

The teams 7, 8 and 10 had just returned from their mission and looked depressed since their mission had failed. Team 8 and 10 headed home and team 7 went to see the Hokage. They reached the Hokage tower to report on the mission

"Hokagesama we couldn't find Naruto, the mission was a failure" Kakashi reported to the Sandaime

"Hmm...I see. Anything else" The Sandaime Hokage asked and Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi looked over to Sasuke and Sakura and told them they can go now they obeyed him without hesitating.

"So Kakashi what is going on?" Sandaime asked Kakashi who was worried it would be serious

"It's about Naruto, I think he grasped the Kyuubi's power and learning to control it. If the other villages come to know about this then it could prove to be a very serious situation." Kakashi explained the whole situation.

"Hmm this could prove to be a serious situation, well he is a young boy and will show up in a village and then we can bring him back" Sandaime told Kakashi with a smile.

"Hokagesama should we name Naruto as a Missing Nin" Kakashi asked

"No need for that Kakashi, he was not officially registered as a ninja so there is no need and he is far too young and an hardly harm anyone" Sandaime told Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and was about to leave but Sandaime told Kakashi a news concerning Team 7. 'I guess I should have seen it coming.' Kakashi thought on his way out of the tower.

The next day Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi who was 2 hours late. Finally he showed up in a cloud of smoke and said

"Yo!" he sighed when he got no reply 'I guess they are not taking it too well,' Kakashi thought.

From there they travelled to the Hokage's Office, there they saw a boy who had a blue shoulder length hair cut in an asymmetrical style and brown eyes. He wore a monk uniform with a long right sleeve with his right arm bandaged along with a pair of sandals.

"Ah team 7 come in." The Hokage said.

As they came in Sasuke asked "Hokagesama who is this?"

"This is the reason I called you all here, this is Sora he is going to replace Naruto and be the new member of team 7'' Sandaime told them Sora glared at them

''WHAT!" the two Genins shouted in shock,

"Then what... we give up on Naruto" Sasuke asked in a dark voice.

"No we will not...but you can't be a team with 2 members and a Jonin. So Sora here will fill up for Naruto.'' Sandaime calmed Sasuke down

"So what happens if Naruto comes back?" Sakura asked

"Well...we'll think about when he returns.'' Sandaime told them.

'They seemed to handle it quiet well I guess it has to with the fact that they didn't know Naruto too well but they knew him from the academy to care for him enough' Kakashi thought.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Ok guys lets head back to the village" Kakashi told them ''and we have missions as well tomorrow meet me at the bridge at 8 sharp." With that Kakashi disappeared.

They Genins left as well. The next day they waited at the bridge and Kakashi was late as well he came at 10 am.

"Yo!" he exclaimed

"DONT YO ME SENSEI!" Sakura shouted.

"YOU TOLD US TO COME AT 8 AND YOU SHOW AT 10! WHAT THE HELL!" Sora supported Sakura.

"Sorry Sorry...I got Lost and became late...hahaha, anyways its late lets go" with that they left 'Well at least they are back to normal' Kakashi thought on their way.

They reached the Hokage's office and the Hokage were giving missions.

"Ok team 7, I have a special mission for you, it's a C rank." The Sandaime told them

"Yeah! At last a C rank mission I was sick of the D's" Sora shouted in excitement.

"Anyways you have to guard this man," a grey haired man with large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with a towel on his neck and wore a pointed hat. "His name is Tazuna, he is a famous bridge builder from the land of waves you have to Protect him." Sandaime told the group.

"Eeh! What! Man got my hopes to high... I thought there was going to be some actions." Sora complained

"Oh shut it Sora" Sakura punched Sora in the head.

"Not to be rude Hokagesama but I don't trust those kids." Tazuna told looking annoyed.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san they will protect you very well and there is Kakashi with them." Sandaime assured Tazuna.

Tazuna sighed in defeat. The team was leaving with Tazuna when Sandaime told one last part of the mission

"There is something I want you to investigate as well.'' Everyone stopped and turned around "there had been rumours that a blond ninja had been seen in the land of waves. I want you to investigate it" Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Naruto was standing on a rock, below him a river crashing and above the breeze was very soothing, Naruto was enjoying the breeze and view.

"**Oi Kit, what are you thinking?" **kyuubi asked Naruto.

"Nothing kyuubi, just enjoying the moment." Naruto replied and smiled when the breeze hit his face.

"**Anyways didn't your Master say he needed you after the break" **kyuubi reminded Naruto,

Naruto turned around and walked towards the hideout

"yeah I was just heading there."

* * *

Team 7 did not have a wonderful journey they had a rough one, on their way they were attack by the Demon brothers, the missing Nin from Kirigakure (Village hidden in the mist) and found out that this mission was an A rank mission. But they continued to protect Tazuna-san knowing what his village is going through, but the real reason why they did not abandon the mission was because of Naruto. As they continued their journey they reached the land of waves. Suddenly all of a sudden Kakashi told the Genins and Tazuna-san to duck. All of a sudden a large katana came out of nowhere and struck a figure then appeared on the handle of the sword, the figure was tall and wore no shirt, he wore baggy pants with stripped pattern and stripped Legs and wrist warmers. His chest was covered by a belt. He had covered his mouth with bandages and wore a scarf, he had his forehead protector sideways on his head which had the symbol of Kirigakure.

"So Konoha send mere Genins and Hatake Kakashi of the sharingan to protect this man." The figure stated.

"Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the mist" Kakashi replied

"Kakashi sensei you know him" Sora asked

"Yes, he is a deadly assassin who is master of silent killing. Be careful" Everyone stood their Ground.

Zabuza did some hand seals and said "Hiding in the mist technique" and the place was covered in mist. Kakashi removed his hidden eye and flashed his eye, it was red in colour with three tomoes in it, and it was his sharingan.

"OOoo! So the copy ninja shows his sharingan, I'm honoured" Zabuza slightly and he suddenly appeared in the middle of the three Genins.

"WATCH OUT!" Kakashi shouted.

And Zabuza swished his kubikiribocho (Zabuza's sword) but it was blocked by Sasuke and Sora with their weapons. Sasuke was using a kunai and Sora was using a triple bladed claw. They managed to escape Sakura stayed with Tazuna and Sora and Sasuke rushed towards Zabuza but they were kicked in their stomach and sent flying. Just then Kakashi rushed towards Zabuza and tried to stab him but Zabuza with a large swing of his sword cut him in half, unfortunately for Zabuza that was just a shadow clone. Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Zabuza holding the kunai to his neck. Zabuza smirked and another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, Kakashi then noticed it was a water clone and cut his throat. Zabuza took the advantage and sliced him again only to find it was again a shadow clone, this time Kakashi appeared and kicked him in the chin and sent him flying and crashed in to the trees and it turned into water

"Another water clone?" Kakashi was surprised and suddenly kicked which sent him flying to the lake.

Kakashi decided to use this to his advantage but it was a bad idea at an instant Zabuza came over and some hand seals spoke the jutsu's name "water prison technique" now Kakashi was engulfed inside a water ball. The Genins did not know what to do. Zabuza created a water clone and set it after the Genins. Sora and Sasuke fought while Sakura protected Tazuna. Suddenly an idea hit both Sora and Sasuke, they looked at each other and nodded. The water clone rushed at them but was sent flying by Sora. Sasuke jumped and did some hand seals and shouted

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (fireball jutsu)"

Sasuke took a deep breath and a large fire ball came out of his mouth and headed towards Zabuza and Kakashi Zabuza was making some hand seals but heard Sora shout

"Futon: kaze bakufuu no jutsu (wind bullet)"

he took a deep breath and spat out a wind bullet which collided with the fireball making it blast. Zabuza knew he couldn't block it so he removed the chakra from his legs and fell into the water, Kakashi did the same. Zabuza was enraged and leaped out of the water and rushed towards the boys but he was kicked by Kakashi who was free from the water prison. Zabuza hit a tree nearby Kakashi grabbed kubikiribocho and was about to slash him but some senbons flew from a nearby tree and hit his neck, Kakashi checked if he had pulse but he could not feel it so he assumed he was dead. A figured jumped down and thanked him for weakening him. The figure looked like a hunter Nin from mist. The hunter asked

"I'll take Zabuza with me back to Kirigakure if that's not a problem." Kakashi shook his head let him take Zabuza and Kubikiribocho.

On one of the tree a figure stood and watched the whole battle. Sasuke could fell its presence but when he looked in that direction no one was there. After that they reached Tazuna's house Kakashi realized something and his eyes widened. The Genins saw Kakashi stop at the door.

"umm Kakashi sensei is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Yes everyone when we are on the job be careful, Zabuza is alive."

"WHAT" Sora and Sakura shouted in shock

, Sasuke didn't shout but his expression showed that he had known "The hunter Nin used senbons which if hit the right spot can fake death." Sasuke said

"right...exactly" Kakashi approved.

* * *

A week passed and no attack was done the Genins thought they would take it easy since there had been no attack. Sora was about to take a nap but was interrupted by Sasuke who hit him on the head

"Oi...don't slack off, the enemies might show up" Sasuke said to Sora with an annoyed face.

"Yeah right...like they could just pop out of nowhere." Sora said sarcastically and laughed.

Suddenly a voice said "You should listen to that kid boy."

The Genins jumped and got into stance and Kakashi came forward revealing his sharingan.

"the universe just loves to prove you wrong...doesn't it" Sakura exclaimed

"Zabuza welcome back and you bought your hunter Nin as well." Kakashi said.

"Hahaha... yes I did and I bought a little surprise."

Then a ninja wearing a fox mask with 9 whiskers. He wore a black shirt with the right side sleeveless and the left full sleeve with red flames at the bottom of the sleeve. The shirt had three belts connected to it. He wore black pants which tucked into his black sandals with a kunai holster on his right leg and a pouch on the back. He carried 2 katana, one on the waist and the other on the back of his waist, he also had a fox written on his right deltoid arm.

"Who is that?" the three Genins asked together.

"Awe...don't you recognize me anymore...I'm hurt" the boy said.

At this Sakura and Sasuke gasped. The boy removed his mask revelling his blue eyes, whiskers and his blond hair with tips on his side burns and left side front hair tips. He also had a forehead protector with a fox symbol with 9 tails.

He raised his hand and said"Yo."

"Na...Na...Naru...Naruto is...tha...that...you?" Sakura stammered with tears reaching for her eyes.

"Naruto...you're with him" Sasuke said in a dark tone.

"You will be named a missing Nin Naruto...do you want that?"

Naruto Just chuckled and turned to Zabuza "Zabuza-san they never learn. Do they?"

Zabuza laughed and nodded "They never do..hahaha"

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**Please review...**


	4. I am the Fox Ninja

**Chapter 4: I am the Fox Ninja**

* * *

In the land of waves, on the Bridge which was on progress was four Konoha Ninjas on one side and on the other side was one missing Nin from Kirigakure and his two apprentice. They were staring at each other intensely. Zabuza broke the silence "I'll take Kakashi, you two pick an opponent." Zabuza said and rushed towards Kakashi.

"So this is my replacement. What's up with this team if one monster leaves another joins" Naruto stated and Sakura and Sasuke did not know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh! So he didn't tell you, Makes sense" Naruto smirked

"Naruto what the hell are you talking about? "Sakura shouted "Why don't you tell him wannabe demon boy" Naruto said turning to Sora who was looking very nervous.

"I Do...Don't kno...Know what you...You're talking about." Sora replied

"Really...What's under that Bandage of yours? Mind showing me?" Naruto laughed Sasuke and Sakura were clueless about what Naruto was talking about.

"ENOUGH!" Sora lost his temper and rushed towards Naruto with his triple blade claw only to be kicked by Haku,

"Naruto I'll take care of him, you take the rest" Haku told Naruto

"Fine, just be careful he is more dangerous than the rest"

"Yes, thanks for worrying" with that Haku left

. "So it's just us, are you ready" Naruto mocked the two.

"Don't mock Naruto it could be your last mistake" Sasuke was said and suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto and placed a kunai on Naruto's neck

. "Are you going to cut my throat, Sasuke" Naruto asked mocking Sasuke even more. Sasuke hesitated; he did not want to kill him

"I thought so" Naruto said and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and threw him towards Sakura

"That's the difference between us Sasuke."

Naruto rushed over to Sasuke who was now standing, Naruto grabbed his katana and sliced Sasuke only to find he sliced a wooden log

"I don't hesitate. "

"Ugh" Sasuke got up wiped the blood on his mouth and turned to Sakura,

"Sakura, you protect Tazuna, they are after him." Sasuke said and Sakura nodded. Sasuke then turned to Naruto and rushed towards him.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting; Zabuza had already used his Hiding in the Mist technique. Kakashi was having a hard time following him even with the sharingan.

Sora was reckless and kept rushing towards Haku but every time he did that he ended up with a couple of senbons in his body. But he did not give up, he tried again. Haku decided to finish him and lured him toward a puddle, as soon as Sora stepped on the puddle Haku Froze it with his ice jutsu and did some single handed hand seals and said

"Hijustu: Sensatsu Suisho (Secret technique: Thousand water needles if death)" and the puddle shot water needles towards Sora. When Sora fell down Haku made another Hand seals and said

"Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō (Secret Technique: Crystal Ice Mirrors)

"Kekkei Genkai?" Kakashi exclaimed

"Good Observation Kakashi, She posses the Kekkei Genkai which allows her to use Ice jutsu's" Zabuza smirked

"Why did you take Naruto, he does not possess any Kekkei Genkai." Kakashi asked.

"True, But I did not Bring him, Haku did.

_**FLASHBACK**_

" Zabuza-san I found this boy lying in the forest. What do I do? Should I heal him?" Haku asked

"Do whatever you want" Zabuza said and returned back to work.

Haku healed the boy and let him rest. The next day Haku saw the boy was up. The boy saw Haku,

"Uh...Thanks for healing me...Uh...I don't know your name?" Naruto laughed embarrassed while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Haku." Haku smiled

"Naruto, nice to meet you" Naruto grinned

Naruto was fully healed and was ready to go, but he did not have anywhere to go. So he turned to Zabuza

"Umm...Zabuza-san, I don't have anywhere to go so can I stay here?" Naruto asked

"We are missing Nins Kid, if you stay with us you will be a rough" Zabuza told him

"Are you even a ninja?" Haku asked

"Not exactly...I left Konoha before registering but you can say I am a ninja" Naruto told them

"Hmm...If you possess any special Power you can stay if not go" Zabuza said

And Naruto told him everything

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"And who says the boy doesn't have any power. He has the Kyuubi, Doesn't he Kakashi" Zabuza mocked and slashed the kubikiribocho at Kakashi at that moment Kakashi ducked.

"That Boy is a goner" Naruto smirked taking his eyes off Sasuke. Sasuke saw the opportunity and kicked Naruto.

"In a battle never take your eyes off your opponent." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Same to you" Naruto said and Poofed,

"A shadow clone" Sasuke was shocked. And from behind Naruto appeared and was about to slice Sasuke but Sakura Screamed

"SASUKE WATCH OUT!

Sasuke saw Naruto about to slice him, he moved out of the way but Naruto's sword cut his chest a little missing the vital organs. Naruto smiled.

Kakashi could see Sasuke holding his chest in pain and was shock that Naruto was actually aiming to slice Sasuke's throat but missed. But he was more worried about Sora. Just then Zabuza reappeared and said

"You know I would worry about the kid who is fighting Naruto more than the kid who is fighting Haku." Kakashi did not understand so Zabuza explained

"Didn't you notice that Haku avoided all the vital organs."

Kakashi's then realized it 'Now that you think about...he did avoid all the vital organs' Kakashi thought to himself.

"That's the difference between Haku and Naruto, Haku has a very accurate aim and a great sense of human anatomy but he has a kind heart and shows kindness toward everyone let it be friends or enemies, Naruto on the other hand too has a kind heart but he shows kindness only to his friends and the people he care about, when it is his enemies he is more brutal than me. That's why I taught him the Hiding in the Mist Technique. And he is excellent with swords since I was the one who taught him." Zabuza smiled with pride at his students.

"Enough...If I can't see you then I will smell you and find you. Kakashi did some hand seals

"Kuchiyosen no jutsu (Summoning jutsu)" The dogs came from the cloud of smoke.

"Yo Kakashi what'd ya need us for?" Pakkun said

"Find Zabuza and hold on to him" At once the Dogs set off to find Zabuza.

It wasn't hard for the tracking hound to find Zabuza. They found him within seconds and at once bit him to get a hold on him. As the dogs held Zabuza he screamed in pain and the jutsu dispelled showing Zabuza held by 8 dogs. He couldn't move at all.

"ZABUZA-SAN!" Haku and Naruto shouted in unison.

"Well looks like the leader is out and now for is subordinates" Sasuke mocked

Naruto just smiled and Zabuza smiled as well.

"Why are you smiling Zabuza you can't pull any more tricks" Kakashi said annoyed

"True" Zabuza smirked

"Why are you smiling Naruto?" Sasuke was very annoyed

Naruto did not reply, he made some hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground

"Kuchiyosen no jutsu"

There was a cloud of smoke and from that 8 figures rushed and bit the tracking hounds and freed Zabuza. In front of the smiling Zabuza stood 8 fearsome Foxes.

"Impossible I've never heard of a Fox summoning contract" Kakashi was shocked

"Let's resume shall we" Zabuza smirked

Sora was trying to get a hit on Haku but was failing miserably. Haku was too fast for him. Sora did not like to lose battles so losing this battle miserably was frustrating him a lot.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were fighting and Naruto Smiled and did some hand seals and smiled.

"Let's play hide and seek, Sasuke" Naruto said playfully and called out a jutsu

"Hiding in the mist Technique"

"That's Zabuza's Technique" Sasuke was surprised he knew that technique.

"Find me Sasuke." Naruto called and hit Sasuke on the face.

"Aren't you a proud member of the Uchiha" He called and hit him again.

Sasuke was now furious and he kept searching for him. With each call Naruto gave he hit he hit Sasuke. Sasuke concentrated on his eyes very much and he saw the figure of Naruto moving fast, he could not see very clearly but he could see a blur vision. This time he managed to doge his attacks and Naruto sped up. Sasuke could see him but he was not fast enough to dodge. He concentrated even more and awakened his sharingan but it was only one tomoe.

Meanwhile with Haku Sora had been defeated and was lying on the ground.

"You lose the fight" Haku said "You are not strong enough

These words seemed to awaken Sora's anger and at once Sora stood up with red Chakra visible. He shouted

"I AM NOT WEAK!" and at once the chakra exploded breaking all the crystal ice mirrors and Haku flew away. Sora's appearance seemed to change. His Eyes became slits and his canines grew Larger. Haku was scared. Naruto could fell the kyuubi chakra coming out of an outer source. He quickly dispelled his jutsu and saw Haku lying on the ground Sora rushing towards him.

"HAKU SWITCH" Naruto shouted and Haku nodded

Naruto kicked Sora on the face and sent him flying.

"What the hell is going on?" Zabuza and Kakashi said in unison

"Why does Sora have the Kyuubi chakra?" Kakashi was extremely shocked

Haku was running in the other Direction and getting away from. Sora saw this and he got angrier and formed three tails and rushed towards Haku. Naruto tried to stop him by grabbing one of his tails bit it was full of chakra and it passed through him.

"Oh no...HAKU WATCH OUT" Naruto shouted and ran after Sora.

Haku turned around and Saw Sora dashing towards him. He tried to dodge but he was way faster than him. In an instant Sora's Hand Pierced Haku's Chest.

"HAKU!" Naruto shouted. He grabbed Sora on the neck and threw him off Haku.

"Haku No..." Naruto was crying after all Haku was like a brother to him.

"I'm sorry... Naru...Naruto (cough)" Haku coughed up blood "I was we...(cough) weak in the end (cough) after all...(cough) tell Zabuza-san I'm sorry."

"No... You were strong...(sniff) you were strong till the end." Naruto cried and with that Haku smiled his last smile and closed his eyes.

"NOOO!" Naruto shouted holding Haku in his arms.

Zabuza heard Naruto shout and saw Haku lying on the ground and was shocked and could not move. Kakashi took that moment as an advantage and Charged towards Zabuza with lightning on his fist

"Raikiri" he shouted and pierced his chest.

"Noooo!" Naruto was traumatized he grabbed Haku and rushed towards Kakashi, Kakashi seeing this moved out of the way. Naruto laid Haku next to Zabuza and Zabuza smiled.

"Naruto" Zabuza called, Naruto looked towards Zabuza with tears in his eyes. "Take Kubikiribocho and continue its legacy."

"Yes...I promise to continue its legacy." Naruto assured Zabuza who smiled and said

"I'm proud that I had you and Haku as my subordinate" with that Zabuza smiled and closed his eyes the same way as Haku.

Naruto Stopped crying and picked up Kubikiribocho and placed it on his back.

Just then Gato clapped his hand and said

"Good thing I didn't pay the useless Monster."

At this Naruto was furious, he closed his eyes for a moment and after sometime he opened.

His appearance had changed; his pupils became slits and had Black marking around his eyes which looked like Kyuubi's. His body had changed its colour to light red, his whiskers had become darker and canines grew a little larger than normal size.

He looked over to Gato and Vanished. Gato was very much scared. He looked around for him as did the Konoha Nins. Gato could hear screaming Coming from behind he was too scared to look behind. But at last he had no choice but to look. He turned around and saw all his men lying on the ground dead and Naruto had the Kubikiribocho on Gato's neck.

"Zabuza-san would want this" he said and swung the huge sword towards Gato, Gato screamed in fear but was stopped as Naruto had separated his head from his body. Naruto moves towards Zabuza and Haku and picked them up as he was about to leave the Konoha Nins blocked his path.

"Come with us Naruto you have nowhere else to go you are you numbered." Kakashi stated

"Yeah Naruto You can't defeat us all." Sakura added

"I don't have time for you guys right now, Leave" Naruto said coldly

"We can't do that, you're a Konoha Nin" Sasuke said

"Yeah... you think you can defeat us" Sora said

Naruto smirked and said "Yes I can, you failed monster"

"Why you" Sora rushed towards Naruto with three tails behind him.

"Sora Stop!" Kakashi tried to stop the boy but the boy had already gone ahead

"Temper temper." Naruto stated and kicked the boy while he was on Fox sage mode. Sora was sent flying and instantly unconscious. Kakashi was shocked and asked Naruto

"What are you; you defeated Sora in his three tails mode with ease and what's up with your appearance."

"I'm the Fox Sage or you can call me The Fox Ninja" he said and disappeared

* * *

Later that day he sat on the hill top with two bodies buried on each side of him. He looked like he had been crying for hours and now he was smiling.

"I can't believe I lost the two of you at the same time, I hope you two are together up there" he said and got up to leave.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE.**


	5. konoha's missing nin

**Chapter 5: Konoha's missing Nin**

* * *

It's been a week since the fight between the fight against Naruto and Zabuza and Haku's death. The bridge was complete and The Bridge of the Beginning and the End. Team 7 was ready to leave for their journey.

"Ok then, if everyone is ready we will leave." Kakashi stated

They all nodded and left for their Homeland Konoha.

"Kakashi sensei is Naruto going to be a missing Nin." Sakura asked

"I don't exactly know Sakura, Maybe." Kakashi told the worried girl.

"Even if he does become I'll hunt him down." Sora said angrily and received a glare.

"What?" He asked and they just kept walking.

* * *

Naruto had left the country of waves and was travelling through the fire country. He had been training with the Kubikiribocho for a week now and was improving and learning fast. Before leaving he picked up some scroll from the hideout. He had been learning water jutsu and wind jutsu.

"So after that I can only guess I become a missing Nin." Naruto asked

"**Yes, you will and have people tracking you. You need to train more, find a new master." **Kyuubi told him.

"Yeah, but where can I find a master now." Naruto asked.

"Hey kid you lost or searching for something" a pale man wearing a robe asked.

"Searching." He replied

"Oh...Nice sword you got there" he said with a smile

"Who are you?" he asked him with a confused look

"Hahaha...don't worry I'm a friend anyways what are you looking for." He asked

"A new master" He said

"Oh...then look no more and come with me, you look strong which village are you originally from?" He asked

"Konoha" he told him and he laughed.

"Come with me to the hideout I will train you" he told with a smile and he nodded.

"**Be careful, He stinks of snake, keep watch."** Kyuubi warned and Naruto nodded.

* * *

Team Kakashi reached Konoha after three days. They reported to the Hokage, after the report everyone left except for Kakashi.

"So Kakashi, any problem?" The Hokage asked

"Yes. You remember telling a blond ninja was at the country of waves."Kakashi said

"Yes''

"Well, it was true"

"So you found him."

"Well, we found him but he was one of Zabuza's main subordinates and he fought against us. When Zabuza died he was cornered and he fled, I guess what I'm trying to say is he has no intention of coming back." Kakashi explained

"I see (sigh)"

"And also, he has the Kubikiribocho and the control over Kyuubi."

"WHAT! This could be a problem Kakashi."

"I know (sigh) I guess you should name him an A class missing Nin." Kakashi suggested.

"You're right. You can go now" with that Kakashi left the room

"Orichimaru-Sama the new lists of missing Nins" A man with glasses said and handed the papers over to him.

"Hmm, Looks like our little Naruto received a name for himself." Orichimaru said to himself.

"Orichimaru-sama, the training is done" One of the hence men said from the door a figure appeared.

"What did I receive Orichimaru-sama?" He asked

"Oh Naruto, you heard. You are now an A rank missing Nin" Orichimaru said told him and Naruto smirked.

"Now what do we do?" Naruto asked

"Well the Chunnin exams are in a month, so I want you to travel to Konoha and Gather information on the participants and defences. But before that I need you to do something." Orichimaru said and laughed

A week passed, the Genin rookies gathered near the academy.

"Oi everyone did you hear the news" Kiba shouted

"What news are you talking about Kiba?" Sakura asked

"About Naruto" Kiba said walking towards them

"What about him" Sasuke said

"He was classified an A class missing Nin" Kiba said sitting down near a tree.

Everyone gasped at the news.

"N-no Wa-Way" Hinata said within her breathe in the verge of tears.

"Wh-what! The Academy dead last is a missing Nin and classified A rank" Team 10 said all together.

"Makes sense" Sasuke said remembering the fight.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke. What makes sense" Sakura asked

"Well, he mastered Silent killing and was a subordinate of Zabuza, plus he killed 100 of Gato's men by himself and knocked Sora with one kick." Sasuke explained and everyone turned to Sora.

"Hey I was caught off guard" Sora shouted at Sasuke and hit by Sakura

"You rushed towards him without thinking you idiot" Sakura shouted.

They kept talking about Naruto and suddenly Hinata got up

"Excuse me, I have to be somewhere." With that Hinata left the group and everyone stared at her.

"What's up with her?" Sora asked

"Well, she looked up to Naruto as an inspiration since the academy" Shikamaru said. "And seeing him as a missing Nin now is just too much for her"

"So Naruto is her role model." Sora cocked his head

"More like a crush" Ino said with a smile.

"Hmm... now that you mentioned it she seemed to blush when he looked at her at the academy." Kiba said putting his hand on his chin.

* * *

Hinata left the group and went to the training grounds where she last saw Naruto training before leaving the village. She stood near the wooden stump which had scratches and hit marks. She watched it for a minute and stood in Hyuuga stance and started practicing for an hour before Kiba and Shino arrived.

"Hey Hinata... we've got a mission along with Team 7 and the Hokage called us at the tower now." Kiba said

"Yes, let's go" and they left for the tower.

At the tower Team 7 were waiting for team 8 to show up. After waiting for sometime team 8 showed up.

"Since you all are now here I would like to state your mission." The Hokage said

"Yes please" Kakashi said and bowed

"This is a B rank mission. I would have assigned some Chunnin but seems like they are all on missions or preparing for the Chunnin exam. I would like you all to Guard a person. Reports say that someone is after him and since we failed to know who I classified this as a B rank mission. And you will leave first thing tomorrow morning. The person you will have to guard is him." Sandaime explained

"Hello, I am Matsuzaki Matashi. Pleased to meet you all, I hope you protect me well." Matashi said

"Don't worry Matashi-san we will protect you well" Kurenai said and they all left they all left the room.

"Meet us at the West gate tomorrow at 6 am." Kakashi said and disappeared.

The next day the teams were waiting for Kakashi who was late as always. He showed up around 8.

"Yo looks like everyone's here." Kakashi said with a smile.

"YOU'RE LATE DAMMIT!" Sakura, Sora and Kiba shouted.

"Well you see as I was coming..." Kakashi was interrupted by Kurenai

"We are already late Kakashi, let's go"

"Yes of course let's go." And they left

"Is he always like this" Kiba asked Sakura

"Yes all the time." She replied.

They travelled all day and decided when the sun was almost setting. They set up camp and did their chores. Hinata was sent to get water since she had the Byakugan it would be easy for her. While getting water Hinata noticed something near the river. There was a huge sword stuck to the ground. She was curious whose sword it could be so she went to check it out. As she got closer to it was huge, she slowly went to touch the handle just then a sword was held up at the back of her neck. She stopped at an instant.

"Slowly back away or die." The person said and she did as she was told.

"Who are you? Is this your sword" Hinata asked

"I am none of your business and as for my sword it belongs to my master who was killed by Konoha Nin's Hatake Kakashi." The figure spoke putting away the sword from her neck and grabbing the big sword. Hinata was shocked after hearing the person's master was killed by Kakashi sensei. When the figure turned around Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Kun?" he asked and then saw who the girl was. "Hinata"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said again not believing her eyes.

"What do you want?" Naruto was annoyed

"Why did you leave the village?"Hinata asked in the verge of tears.

"Why you say. Like you care what I do" Naruto said with an amused look

"Yes I do care Naruto-kun, Why" Hinata asked again

"Fine then let me ask you, why do you care?" He asked with a smirk

"Be-because I...I care about you...I've always Wa-watched you, you were..." Hinata was cut off.

"Hahaha." Naruto laughed and jumped to the tree leaving Hinata behind. He stopped for a moment and looked at Hinata who was staring at him with teary eyes he took a deep breath and smiled. After that Hinata ran towards the camp with the water she was suppose to bring. She reached the camp and was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Kiba asked

"Na (huff) Na (huff) Naruto-kun (huff) was by the river" She managed to speak between her breath.

"What!" Sasuke, Sakura and Sora were surprised.

"Finally I can have my revenge." Sora said getting up

"Wait Sora, Our mission is to protect Matashi-san we will go after him later" Kakashi said

"He's right, our main priority is Matashi-san" Sasuke supported and Sora nodded while sakura remained quiet.

The next Morning they headed out early. As afternoon approached they were tired and took a break just then a sword came flying down.

"Duck everyone" Kakashi shouted and everyone at an instant ducked. The sword half sliced the tree.

"This is the exactly repetition of the Country of waves mission." Sora said getting up and so did everyone

"That sword? What is it doing here?" Kurenai asked

"What are you saying Kurenai sensei?" Kiba said

"If I am correct that sword belongs to Zabuza who is dead." Kurenai said

"Apparently Zabuza gave it to his Subordinate and our students old friend" Kakashi said looking around.

"Who?" Kurenai asked confused

"That would be me." Naruto appeared standing on the handle of kubikiribocho. This time he was wearing a black Sleeveless with black ninja pants and sandals with two swords one attached to the back of his waist and other hanging on the right side of his waist. He did not wear a forehead protector.

"What is the meaning of this Naruto?" Kiba said

"Oh you don't know," he sighed "Well you were not the brightest of the students" he smirked

"What did you say?" Kiba was now angered.

"Kiba, he is after Matashi-san" Kakashi said "What I want to know is why"

"A mission! Mission." He smirked and put his hands up and at an instant they were surrounded by 8 rough Ninja.

"Hand over the man!" Naruto said

"No" Kakashi said calmly

"Get them" Naruto ordered and the fight began.

Sakura and Hinata guarded Matashi-san while the rest fought the rough Ninjas. But because of the excess number of rough Nins they had to join the battle.

The fight was intense but the rough ninja's were losing so Naruto decided to join the battle. He jumped down and was already in fox mode.

"Kage bushin no jutsu" he shouted and 5 Naruto Poofed up and joined the battle. Kiba used gatsuga but was proved useless against the fox sage. Kakashi fought Naruto which was intense. Kakashi showed his sharingan and against fox sage it was a little slow. But Kakashi managed to get dome hits after a long battle both teams were worn out and Naruto was back to normal.

"OK then enough fun." He said and turned towards the rough Nins "Get ready"

He did some hand seals which Kakashi managed to recognize.

"Get back to Matashi-san" he shouted but they were too late

"Kirigakure no jutsu" he smiled and hid in the mist as the group reached Matashi- san they were too late. He was gone and Hinata and Sakura were knocked out.

"Dammit!" Kakashi said. "Kiba can you smell them?"

"No...Their sent were destroyed as they left" Kiba said

"Shino scatter the bugs and find them."

"Already on it" Shino said

After they could not find him they went back to report to the Hokage.

"What!" he was caught?" The Hokage shouted

"Yes" Kakashi said with a sad look

"And by whom" He asked

"Naruto." He said coldly

Iruka gasped at this.

"I see... well the mission Failed. There is nothing we can do. You may leave."

"Yes sir" Kakashi left.

'Naruto huh? What is going on with you?' Hokage thought

"OK you four deliver the man and you four are with me. Any question" Naruto said

"No" they said together and separated

"Naruto-san where are we going" One Nin spoke

"Konoha." He spoke

"Why" The other spoke

"Mission." He said and stopped the others stopped as well "Here out the details"

They listened carefully and resumed their journey.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	6. The Chunnin Exam

**The Chunnin Exams**

* * *

The week passed fast and Naruto and the rest of his group reached Konoha. His group had four members, One girl and three boys about Naruto's age. They were sitting down at a clearing.

"OK, now spread out all over Konoha and gather information. Got it" he said and everyone nodded and were getting to leave. Naruto stood up and prepared to leave. he jumped down to the tree nearby. he turned around and said

"Hey guys one more thing, don't get caught and be careful. even if you get caught don't suicide your my group now not Orichimaru's" He smiled and they nodded and left.

* * *

Naruto left the clearing and went to the training field. When he reached, he came across his training post. His Wooden Log post. He touched and smiled at it, then he realized there were new scratches and hit marks and cracks.

'someone must have trained here when I was gone,' he thought 'But who no one knows about this Log.' he Punched the log for the last time leaving a mark there before leaving the place.

* * *

Sasuke was at his home compound. He was training, the trees was full of shurikens and kunais and some trees were punched very hard. His hands were wrapped in bandaged which was covered in blood.

'Naruto, I will not rest until I defeat you' Sasuke was punching the tree now. He was so angry that Naruto was growing strong.

'He was a dead last of the academy and I am a member of an elite Clan of Konoha and has a Bloodline he has nothing' Sasuke was getting more and more angry.

"NARUTO!" He screamed and kicked the tree, breaking it in the middle.

* * *

Sakura was felling useless as usual and was at the training field sitting at the shade. She was tired and sweating. She had trained.

'No matter how hard I try i keep losing I'm not strong enough to keep up with Sora and Sasuke, and Naruto was getting stronger and stronger, I'm ju-just weak' She thought before getting up and returning back to her Practice with Sora.

* * *

Hinata was just returned from her team practice and was standing at Naruto's Log post. She noticed there was a punch mark on the log, she thought of the first thing she could when she saw the punch mark

'Naruto-kun is back!...Oh who am I kidding' She sighed and began practising her Juken.

* * *

The senseis were at the hokage's room with many chunnins and the Chunnin exam prosecutors.

"I believe you already why you are all here. If you wish to enter your students to the Chunnin Exam then step forward."

All the senseis stepped forward.

"Are you sure your students are ready Kakashi," Gai asked

"I'm more than sure." Kakashi said and smiled.

"We are as well." Kurenai and Asuma told.

"OK then if you are sure take these." the Hokage told and dismissed everyone.

* * *

**(Time-skip - 3 days later)**

Naruto was waiting for his team to return from their mission. He was sitting on a tree branch when three figures jumped and joined him.

"finally," he sighed "what took you guys so long."

"eh..captain we are on time." one member said

"What are you talking about? I have been waiting for you for 2 hours" he jumped down

"you early, Captain Naruto" the female member giggled

"Oh.." he laughed nervously

"Ook then shall we leave then." the third member was getting impatient

"Yes Kazama, you, Hatori and Mei can leave" he said

"Wait aren't you coming with us." Mei asked

"Nah! don't fell like it.."

"but what about Orochimaru-sama?" Hatori asked

"Don't worry about it.." he grinned "I'll see you guys in the exams" he was setting off in the north.

"Can I come with you" Mei asked

"Don't be a fool Mei Orochimaru will kill you" Hatori said

"He's right Mei. I'll see you guys in the exams." he smiled "Don't want my Team to get into trouble do I"

He left.

* * *

I the Hokage tower the Third Hokage was waiting for someone.

"Yo! old man!" a figure just outside the window said.

"Oh Jiraya, come in I was waiting for you"

"So what do you need me for. You know I'm busy with my research" Jiraya sighed

"Yes, yes I know about your so called research " the Third sighed "anyway the reason i called you is because i am retiring after the chunnin exam."

"and you want me to do what exactly."

"Find her and bring her back."

"do you think she will come back."

"We have to try"

"fine" he said and left

* * *

A figure was jumping from tree to tree and running very fast but he suddenly stopped when he saw that some bandits were attacking two women one was covered in blood and the the other one was having a hard time fending herself and protecting the older women. He rushed to help the two women.

A bandit was charging at the elder women with his club when suddenly a blur figure appeared and kicked him in his stomach followed by a punch on the face and sen t him flying,

"who the hell are you?" One bandit said

''Doesn't concern you." he said and turned to the women fending herself ''need help."

''Yes Please" she said

He smiled and charged at the bandits. He took his sword and slashed and sliced most of the Bandits and left them scared.

"so you wanna continue" he smirked

"the leader was frustrated and charged at the boy. the boy jumped and did some hand signs and shouted "suiton: Mizudan" and shot water bullets to the bandit leader and he was sent flying. the other bandits who saw this were all terrified and they ran away.

"Are you Okay!" He asked

"Yeah we are fine, Thanks um.." The women said

"Naruto, Nice to meet you" Naruto said

"Im Shizune this is Tunade and This is Tonton." Shizune said

"Well See ya" Naruto turned to leave when.

"Wait if you are going to the capital you could join us" Shizune said

"Well..."

"Oh come On...stop thinking Brat and come along." Tsunade said and dragged him

with Shizune and Tonton following behind

* * *

They reached the capital. Naruto told them he was a ninja with no village, but he did not tell them he was a missing nin.

"So since we reached the capital, Ill take my leave." he turned to leave when

"Oh no you dont.." Tsunade grabbed his collar "You're coming with us."

Naruto hung his head down and was dragged by her again.

* * *

They spent the evening together and since they were staying for the week Naruto decided to travel with then for a while until the chunnin exam starts.

Three days passed and the group was headed to a restaurant. In the restaurant

"I got to go to the washroom."Naruto said and left

"Finally found you! Tsunade!" came a voice from behind Tsunade.

she turned to see a certain someone of her past.

"Jiraya, what are you doing here?

"I came to take you back to konoha."

"You know my answer Jiraya."

"Tunade sensei is Dying, he has got only 3 months left"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, it is his last wish that you return to the village.''

"You are not telling me everything are you"

(sigh)"He wants to make you the Hokage."

"What"

"Yes, so you know why it is important for you to return."

''But.."

"Come on Tsunade the village needs you."

"Fine!"

'Pleas...Wait what!"

"I said ok... Im tired if running away."

"Good"

"And i know a kid who will be happy to join Konoha."

"So tomorrow then."

"Yes"

"Ok then...Ja ne" with that Jiraya left.

Behind the Shadow Naruto heard everything "She is from Konoha" with that Naruto left.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune were waiting for Naruto for two hours and since he did not show up they thought he went back to the hotel room. so they decided to call it a night and left. In the hotel room they did not find Naruto and Panicked.

"Where is that Brat!" Tunade was frantic

"TAUNADE_SAMA!" Shizune shouted and came to Tsunade.

"What?" She asked

Shizune showed her the note left by Naruto. and Tsunade read it out loud.

"I hate Konoha and everyone there. and i just found out that your one of them, so Goodbye" and dropped the note.

she ran out of the hotel and searched for Naruto but did not find him.

She searched for a week then decided to leave with Jiraya.

* * *

The chunnin exams were nearing, there were only 3 days left. And all the participants were already at Konoha.

It was late in the afternoon and four figures were st the gates of Konoha. they had Sound hitate which showed they were from sound village.

"State you purpose here" the chunnin guard said

"We came to apply for the exams" One of the member with black and red hair said

"Passes" The other chunnin guard asked

"Here"

"Ok you may pass"

they entered the leaf village.

"So what shall we do now Cap." The one with brown hair asked

"Go find us a suitable hotel" the captain said "I take a look around"

"Can I accompany you Naruto-kun" The female member asked

"Sure Mei..just remember to call me Akaro next time..got it"

"Yes Akaro-kun"

"good"

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
